Back to the Garden
by trulyinlove44
Summary: Summer vacation was over and Zell was looking forward to returning to the Garden. Unfortunately for him, Mrs. Dincht had some rules which made it nearly impossible for him to be with the person he loved the most.


It was the busiest day of the Garden. All the students were coming back from summer vacation, getting into their dorms, and getting ready to learn more exciting adventures at Balamb Garden.

Zell was a tad bit embarrassed. His hair had been combed over, and he was wearing a very unfashionable outfit. All summer is mother had tried to convert him into a straight man. He couldn t wait until he could get back to the Garden so he could fuck as many men and be a real gay. Unfortunately for Zell, his mother decided to come along on the first day back to the Garden, to make sure he roomed with a female. Although this was normally against policy for the garden, Mrs. Dincht paid extra money so that Headmaster Cid would try to make Zell straight. Too bad for her, she had no idea that the Headmaster was gay himself!

?Mom,? said Zell in a sassy tone, ?Can we get this over with? I mean I totally want to get back to school.? Mrs. Dincht looked at her son in disappointment. ?Zell, I know all you want to do is fuck like you did last year. I don?t pay good money for you to have gay orgies every night! Now if you are going to use my money, and be my son, you?re going to be a straight decent man!? Zell crossed his arms and started getting severely sassy, like the flaming homosexual he was.

Meanwhile, back at the infirmary, Dr. Kadowaki was extremely excited. She couldn?t wait for the students to come back, so she could continually make daily exams with them. She had been so horny over the summer that she had been fucking.. well some unusual things..

?Zell!? Mrs. Dincht screamed. ?Take your bags! You?re a gentlemen, don?t let your poor old mother take them!? Zell just slapped his ass and walked up the stairs. Mrs. Dincht was forced then to take her sons bags, and bitched the entire way up the stairs. Zell was at the top of the stairs, holding his bags in his hands. He saw Irvine across the way, and did a gay dance for his stud. Since he was too distracted being a homosexual, he accidentally dropped his bags down the stairs, hitting his mother, which made her fall down the floor of stairs.

Mrs. Dincht was passed out from her fall. Quickly, Zell took her to the infirmary where he knew she would get the best care from Dr. Kadowaki.

Some time had passed, and Mrs. Dincht finally opened her eyes. There staring at her in the face was Doctor Kadowaki, licking her lips while saying hello. ?Where am I? asked Mrs. Dincht. She had never met Doctor Kadowaki before. ?Looks like you had quite a fall down those stairs, you old slut.? Mrs. Dincht looked shocked. ?Excuse me, but what did you call me? Mrs. Dincht tried to get up but she felt instant pain to her leg. The horny doctor smirked and answered, ?Your in the infirmary, and I called you an old slut.? Mrs. Dincht examined (no pun intended!) Kadowaki. She noticed the doctor had a glazed look in her eyes, almost as if she was intoxicated. Perhaps she had gotten into Selphie s liquor cabinet, though Mrs. Dincht. She noticed that Kadowaki had extremely large breasts, and her lab coat looked like it hadn t been washed in years with all the various stains on it.

Kadowaki began slowly taking off her labcoat, revealing that she was naked underneath. Kadowaki had been so horny over the summer that she didn t want to waste anytime with underwear. Are you sure you re a doctor? asked Mrs. Dincht. Kadowaki looked extremely offended. Bitch! Are you questioning my credentials? Kadowaki farted in Mrs. Dincht face as punishment. Because Kadowaki was so horny and angry, she remembered that she had tortured Xu for being as sassy at Mrs. Dincht was being. She smirked and got an evil idea.

If I wasn t a doctor, I wouldn t be here, my dear Mrs. Dincht. Kadowaki removed Mrs. Dincht sheets from the hospital bed, revealing that Mrs. Dincht too, was naked. Now let me check this leg of yours. Kadowaki lifted Mrs. Dincht s leg up high. Does this hurt? Mrs. Dincht answered, A little. Kadowaki lifted the leg higher, How about this? Mrs. Dincht winced in pain, Yes it hurts. Kadowaki then was in the perfect position to strike. HOW ABOUT THIS THEN? Kadowaki screamed, while shoving her probe finger up Mrs. Dincht s carol .. while it was in vaginal stretching mode! Mrs. Dincht screamed like a bear in heat.

Oh my god! What are you doing to me! screamed Zell s mother, who lost control of her bladder due to the shock. Her pee had spray all over Kadowaki, and Kadowaki was lovin it! Why are you so against homosexuals, Mrs. Dincht? When your son is the biggest one known to man! Mrs. Dincht sobbed from the pain and the question. I beg you please to stop, I am not a lesbian! Kadowaki removed her probe finger and spanked Mrs. Dincht. Oh don t worry, ya slut, by the end of this session you ll be the biggest lez known to man!

While all the commotion in the infirmary was going on, Rinoa was outside walking by the infirmary. She instinctively stopped, when she heard talk of lesbians. She then walked to the infirmary, as she was the biggest bi-curious slut the garden had ever seen.

Interrupting Mrs. Dincht s exam, Rinoa knocked at the door. Dr. Kadowaki! Dr. Kadowaki! I need to talk to you about something! It s really important! Kadowaki yawned at Rinoa s question, as she began to make beautiful love to Mrs. Dincht. Mrs. Dincht moaned, as she was becoming a huge lez.

What is this about, Rinoa? Is it about you being a bi-curious slut? Because everyone in the Garden knows that

Rinoa blushed. She didn t realize it was that obvious. No Kadowaki, it s not about that. Kadowaki continued to make love to Mrs. Dincht.

Well, is it about that baby you threw in the orphanage? You still should tell Squall about that!

Rinoa sighed. No Kadowaki, and I don t want to tell Squall, because the baby isn t his.

Kadowaki got angry from all the interruptions. Well, what is it child!? Can t you see I m trying to have the best FUCK of my life? Rinoa shook her head. Actually, no Kadowaki, there s too much rolls of fat to see what you are even doing! Plus there s a curtain blocking my view! Rinoa peeked in the curtain the possibility of seeing some lesbian sex. She had always loved secretly watching Kadowaki and Quistis make love, as she knew they both really loved each other. To her dismise, it was Kadowaki and some old woman, which Rinoa didn t find that attractive.

Actually Kadowaki, it s about my dog Angelo. He ran away this summer, and I miss him! Rinoa began to get all teary eyed. It was funny how she would cry over her dog, yet not the child she threw in the orphanage.

*Heh Heh* Kadowaki chuckled, like she was on a nerdy sitcom. What is it Kadowaki? Kadowaki removed the curtain, revealing a crying Angelo. Did I mention that I was a veterinarian? Rinoa ran to Angelo. What the fuck did you do to her! Kadowaki immediately stopped her exam session with Mrs. Dincht. He needed an exam!

Mrs. Dincht stood up, with a smile on her face. The lesbian sex magically healed her, making her a new woman. Litterally. The flaming dyke needed to make amends with her son, immediately. She gave Kadowaki an intimate kiss, and kissed Rinoa as well. Rinoa became EXTREMELY bi-curious from this kiss that Mrs. Dincht gave her. Kadowaki farted in delight, as she began to go to her buzzer to call Selphie down, as it was time for that drunken whore s exam. But before she could touch the button, her lover, Quistis entered the infirmary, already taking off her top. She needed Kadowaki here and now. Rinoa hid secretly, with Angelo, in the closet, so she could watch while Angelo and her would have beastly lesbian sex.

Mrs. Dincht walked into Zell s dorm room, unannounced, interrupting Zell while his ass was being slammed by Irvine, Squall, Seifer, and Rajin . All at the same time! Zell tried covering up what was going on, but his mother shook her hand. No worries my fellow homosexual son, said assuringly Mrs. Dincht, showing off her new short dyke cut. Rajin exited out of Zell, as did the others. Looks like yo mom s a dyke, ya know? I am too, ya know! Rajin took off the black dildo he had, revealing that he really had a carol. Zell farted, angrily. So when were you gonna tell ME when you got a sex change, Rajin! And I guess now my mother s a lez!~~ Mrs. Dincht was a little pissed off. So your against me being homosexual now too? Everyone hates me! Mrs. Dincht ran out of the room crying. Rajin went out after her.

He s just confused, ya know? But I m still horny, ya know? Mrs. Dincht smirked. Maybe we should go somewhere private then? proposed Mrs. Dincht, while grabbed Rajin s tit? A one eyed dyke from the bar was listening in on their conversation. THREESOME added the man loving Fujin. Great idea, YA KNOW screamed RAjin, horney has fuck!

The three left to find a place to have sex. What better place than the infirmary of Balamb Garden! Little did they know, that this was all a plan by Kadowaki, as she had tricked everyone in the Garden to come to the infirmary, where a big exam/mixer happened. 


End file.
